Une dernière aube
by liciamiou
Summary: Le soleil se lève. Peutêtre pour la dernière fois pour le monde des sorcier.Peutêtre...Une one shot complète.


La nuit se retirait doucement pour laisser l'aube réveiller doucement la nature. Puis le ciel explosa se tintant de rouge, d'or et de rose, saluant le lever du soleil qui paresseusement se levait pour accomplir sa routine habituelle.

Des millions de personne dans le monde se levaient également, tout à fait indifférentes aux troubles et aux angoisses qui agitaient le monde des sorciers et plus particulièrement les occupants du château trônant fièrement au milieu d'une grande plaine et bordé d'un lac aux eaux limpides.

En effets aujourd'hui était le jour tant attendu et tant redouté, le jour pendant lequel se déroulerais la bataille, la dernière, celle qui opposerait la magie blanche et la magie noire, le seigneur des ténèbres et ses adepte contre les professeur de Poudlad et tout les membres de l'AD, là ou s'opposerait Lord Voldemort et Harry potter.

Ils étaient tous là dans la grande salle. Ceux qui avaient refusé de se battre et les sorciers non majeurs avaient été renvoyés chez eux. Professeurs et élèves étaient tous rassemblé autour de Dumbledore ne faisant plus qu'un, oubliant leurs différents.

Le directeur ne distribua pas de conseil, de recommandations, d'ordres ou encore ne dis de paroles rassurantes. Cela ne servaient à rien. Dans cette bataille ils ne pourraient faire confiance qu'à eux même et faire tous ce qui étaient en leurs pouvoirs pour rester en vie.

Harry était debout à coté de ginny, lui tenant la main. Il auraient tellement voulu lui dire tout ce qu'il ressentait lui dire qu'il était mort de frousse, que l'idée d'affronté le mage noir lui semblait au dessus de ses force et que au fond de lui il sentait que tout cela ne servait à rien et que après tous ces mort toutes ses personnes qui s'étaient dressé contre voldemort et qui avaient disparus, tué de sa main il n'y avaient aucune chance que lui parvienne à le vaincre. Mais il ne le fit pas, cela aurait été revenu à se déclarer battu avant la bataille à réduire les maigres espoirs qui faisaient battre le cœur de ses camarades. De trahir la confiance que ses amis avaient en lui. Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire et il le ferait même si il devait donner sa vie pour cela.

Une grande clameur et des explosions venant de l'extérieur du château le sortirent de sa réflexion.

Il était l'heure.

Dumbledore se leva et sorti de la grande salle puis sortit par la grande porte. Il s'immobilisa sur le perron. Tous s'arrêtèrent derrière lui, subjugués par le spectacle qui s'offrait à leurs yeux.

Une véritable armée constituer de mangemorts, de géant, d'inferi et de loup garous commander par Greybak s'étalaient dans le parc, une sorte de nuage argenté flottait au-dessus

de leur tète sans doute pour les protéger des détraqueurs qui les survolaient à la recherche de nouvelle proies.

A la tête de cette marée monstrueuse se trouvait un être tout aussi monstrueux. Un visage plat, la peau blanchâtre, deux fente faisant office de nez et des pupilles semblables la à celles d'un serpent, tel était Lord Voldemort ses yeux rouges brillants d'une lueur malsaine.

Un rictus déforma ses lèvres blanchâtre tandis qu'il observait ceux qui osait se mette en travers de son chemin.

- Tuez les tous. Jusqu'aux deniers.

Alors la bataille s'engagea, confusion de sorts, de cries, de traits vert meurtrier jetés au hasard.

Harry voyait des corps tomber devant ses yeux qu'ils soient mangemorts, élèves ou professeur. Tous subissaient le même traitement.

Il y eu soudain une trouée et Harry vit voldemort exécuté froidement Neville qui avait eu le malheur de se retrouver sur son passage. Leurs regards se croisèrent et ensemble ils levèrent leur baguette mais Harry fut surpris par le sort que lui envoya le mage noir et n'eu pas le temps de se défendre.

-destructo !

La baguette de Harry explosa littéralement dans ses mains, le laissant sans défense.

Voldemort eu un sourire mauvais alors qu'il levait à nouveaux sa baguette.

Harry savait que c'était la fin mais malgré tout cherchais une solution mais ce furent des phrases, des paroles qui lui revinrent en tête : « _c'est l'amour qui est ta plus grande force Harry… aucun d'eux ne peu vivre tant que l'autre survie…tu es protégé par ta capacité d'aimé… »_

Ce fut comme si des pièce de puzzle s'assemblait dans sa tête .Les yeux vert de Harry se plantèrent dans ceux rouge du seigneur des ténèbres. Et celui-ci, pour la première fois de sa vie il hésita à lancer son sortilège de la mort tant ce regard vert exprimait un calme profond et une assurance à toute épreuve.

Harry rassembla ses pensée, ses souvenirs ses émotions, ses sentiments .Le tout formait une flèche de pouvoirs et d'amour et alors Harry se concentra comme jamais il ne s'était concentré auparavant. « _Il le marquera comme son égal… vous êtes lié par le sort qu'il t'a jeté… »_ Il finit par trouver ce qu'il cherchait : le lien qui existait entre lui et voldemort .ce lien qui avait permis à voldemort de pénétrer dans son esprit 2 ans auparavant.

Fermant son esprit à tout ce qu'il pourrait y trouver, Il pénétra dans l'esprit du mage noir. Flèche parfaitement ajuster, tout ce qui faisais la raison d'être de Harry, frappa voldemort en plein dans l'âme.

Harry revint juste à la réalité pour voir voldemort hurler de douleur et de rage l'esprit ravagé par tous ces sentiments qui ne lui appartenait pas et qu'il ne pouvait supporte, pour finalement s'écrouler au sol. Mort.

Harry se sentait dans un état second, coupé du monde, même s'il se rendait compte de l'immense silence qui régnait sur le champ de bataille. Il sentit ses genoux rencontrer le sol tandis qu'une atroce douleur se répandait dans son corps.

Sa pénétration dans l'esprit de voldemort l'avait vidé de toute sa force vitale.

Alors que se ses yeux commençaient à se voiler, il vis un vieil homme s'agenouiller près de lui, il vit une lame rouler doucement sur sa joue et disparaître dans sa barbe. Tandis qu'il s'effondrai sur le sol, il vit ses deux meilleurs amis et Ginny se penché vers lui .ils lui parlaient mais il ne les entendais déjà plus.

Il ferma les yeux une dernière fois.

Libérer de tout.

Heureux.


End file.
